


Wicked

by KingAku



Series: WICKED CHRONICLES [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Demon Grimmjow, Don't Ask, Dubious Consent, Just enjoy, M/M, Shameless excuse for some sensuality, Witch-Vampire Ichigo, Ya know some boys going rough at tha club
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: Ichigo, Grimmjow, un escenario intoxicante.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: WICKED CHRONICLES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018636
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Algo que hice hace tiempo for a lovely friend, y dije "Eh why not publicarlo"

Puede verlo perfectamente, es el único demonio en toda la pista. Mueve su cuerpo como un dios, posiblemente se siente como uno. Nadie puede ver su verdadera naturaleza. Sus ojos brillan, se está alimentando del pecado, de la decadencia, y poco a poco la gente se intoxica.

Él puede verlo, él puede olerlo. Solo un amuleto le protege de sus encantos. Ah, las mujeres a su alrededor empiezan a jadear, sus piernas tiemblan y pronto están húmedas, buscando con desesperación satisfacción. Los hombres pierden la cabeza, se abalanzan unos sobre otros. No importa cómo hayan entrado, ahora no existen, solo existen en sus deseos como peces que nadan entre veneno y licor. Están perdidos.Sus ojos conectan con el demonio y este se relame los labios.

Ichigo piensa en posibles conjuros para someter al demonio, pero su mente apenas puede pensar. El demonio no le ataca, sino que continua su danza, parece un humano común y corriente con desbordante estilo y atractivo de ensueño. Es bien parecido. Es demasiado poderoso en el ambiente que él mismo ha creado. Unos minutos antes quizás hubiese sido posible escapar, pero ahora Ichigo no podía contenerse, no del todo. Le seguiría su juego y le clavaría una daga en el corazón. Las intenciones de muerte parecen sacar una risa jubilosa del demonio, que se acerca a Ichigo.

—¿Bailas? —le pregunta, cerca de su oído. El ruido está por encima de lo humano admisible. La música resuena con tal ímpetu que Ichigo ya no sabe si es la música o su corazón, solo sabe que algo retumba y lo vuelve loco.

—Quizás, pero, ¿qué hace un demonio de tu rango aquí?—Hasta los de casta alta nos gusta divertirnos, me gusta bailar, eso es todo… me emocioné de más… pero parece que es contagioso —entre la música pueden escucharse jadeos y gemidos, lo que antes eran personas bailando y gritando ahora cometían otro tipo de danzas y gritaban por otras razones. Había orgías empezándose, personas en los rincones oscuros devorándose, y el pudor era sino una ilusión. Una joven terminó en el suelo a pocos metros de Ichigo, gimiendo presa del éxtasis que otra le proporcionaba mientras hundía su cara entre sus piernas.

—Debería purgarte ahora mismo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es mi crimen? ¿Darle libertad a los patéticos humanos? —el demonio ríe, aun no ha dejado de bailar, aunque es más disimulado, sus pies aun siguen el ritmo como si todo fuese una simple fiesta—, ¡No les he puesto un dedo encima, querido Witch!

—Si sabes que soy deberías tener cuidado —aunque Ichigo sonríe como si pudiese eliminarlo con una sola mano, no puede evitar notar que su cuerpo empieza a calentarse. Quiere despojarse de los pantalones de cuero, quiere deshacerse del corseé negro, aventar la chaqueta negra, romper su camisa blanca—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh, ¿no te da miedo pronunciar el hombre de un demonio? Debes ser poderoso —no está seguro de si aquello es una burla o no—, no necesitas saber mucho, soy Grimmjow J.

—¿Tienes miedo de que pueda purgarte si me dices tu nombre?

—Sí puedes pronunciar el que te di, será suficiente.

—Grimmjow —repitió Ichigo, no sin evitar sentir un hormigueo en sus labios, estuvo cerca, un poco más y su boca podría haberse partido. Mala señal, ese demonio es más fuerte de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ichigo.

—Tienes razón, es más que suficiente, ¿bailas, muñeco? —repite una vez más.Sin embargo, no le importa la respuesta que pueda darle Ichigo, Grimmjow ya está de vuelta en su baile, e Ichigo como preso de un hechizo es halado como si estuviese conectado a él por hilos.

La música aumenta, no tiene un ritmo especifico o una letra que pueda entenderse. Todo es ruido caótico, pero es un caos que extrañamente puede seguir y que conecta como una pieza de rompecabezas con los movimientos de Grimmjow. Diablos, su sangre está hirviendo ahora.

Grimmjow nota como los ojos de Ichigo brillan, no se trata sólo de un Witch como pensó, es algo más, algo que puede soportar todo el poder que está desplegando mientras cual juego pretende sólo estar gozando de la decadente melodía que no es más que cantos demoniacos mezclados con la maravilla humana que es la música tecno.

Entonces Ichigo lo siente, es una sed que le deja la garganta dolorosamente seca. Sonríe, mientras su cuerpo empieza a liberar algo que no corresponde a los humanos ni a las brujas, es algo que Grimmjow reconoce, son las feromonas de un vampiro, pero están mezcladas con el poder nato del Witch que tiene en frente. No es más fuerte que las feromonas de un incubo, pero eso poco le importa.

Está por completo satisfecho con la vista, no puede más, y por ello le atrae para bailar más cerca, puede sentir como todo su ser se rosa contra él; la sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve como Ichigo baja y sube, cómo le sigue según sus manos se lo indican. Está contra su pecho, se mueven de una forma que quizás ya no es sólo un baile. Qué bueno, jamás lo fue en primer lugar. Está bien, así lo desea. Realmente quería disfrutarse causando algo de caos, el hecho de encontrar una verdadera pareja (presa) para jugar esa noche era todo un bonus.

La música parece aislarse, no está seguro si es la magia de Ichigo o si él mismo lo está causando, sólo sabe que el mundo está deshaciéndose, sólo tiene ojos para el Witch-vampiro, y así está bien, quiere que Ichigo sólo tenga ojos para él también. Ah, están tan cerca…

Toma a Ichigo por la cintura, lo pega cuanto puede contra su cuerpo, ya no está bailando, ya no importa, solo importa sujetar su pierna y sentir como este le rodea con la misma. Sus labios ya están encima uno del otro, es el mejor beso que ha podido sonsacar a una criatura en un largo tiempo, ya que usualmente cuando besa a los humanos toma sus almas de inmediato, pero esta alma es algo que no puede tomar y aún así saborea energía vital, al mismo tiempo que puede sentir cómo Ichigo está tomando de la suya.

El intercambio de sus energías es delicioso, despierta un morbo que le pone impaciente, asegurándose de morder los labios de Ichigo cada que puede, sintiendo como los colmillos del mismo rozan su lengua. Ichigo ahora está rodeándole con los brazos, los dos están perdidos en el otro. Ambas piernas ahora se sujetan de Grimmjow, que sin esperar dirige el cuerpo que se sujeta de él contra uno de los pilares que están cerca de la pista. Aquello sube de tono prontamente, entre los besos la voz de Ichigo cosquillea contra sus labios, ¡Ah por todo el infierno! ¿Desde cuando alguien como él pierde así el control? No lo sabe, sólo sabe que está embistiendo contra él, rozándose como un vil y mundano animal, e Ichigo parece seguirle el ritmo a la perfección.

—¡Déjame beber de ti! —gime Ichigo, sus ojos están brillando cual escarlatas y sus colmillos sobresalen de la comisura de sus labios.

¡Ah! su respiración es un caos y parece que podría venirse sólo con que su sed sea saciada. Grimmjow no tiene pensado hacerle esperar, por lo que busca sujetarle con fuerza usando sólo un brazo, dejando que sea su pelvis arremetiendo lo que ayude a mantener a Ichigo contra el pilar; su otra mano es mordida como si fuera un trozo de carne cualquiera, el dolor es apenas relevante, se siente bien incluso.

La sangre está desbordándose. Ichigo gimotea en desesperación, Grimmjow lo besa e Ichigo hambriento intenta obtener cuanta sangre puede. Ya no puede pensar, aunque quisiera hacerlo. La sangre del demonio es peor que droga, la sangre que había probado siempre había sido de animales y solo una vez humana, pero eso excedía todo lo conocido, era como ingerir éxtasis de forma directa.

—¡Dame tu maldita sangre, Grimmjow! —gruñe Ichigo, con una fuerza que hace temblar de placer el cuerpo de Grimmjow, su sonrisa es de total éxtasis, y sin pensarlo deja que Ichigo se alimente directo de su muñeca. Este bebe frenéticamente sin importar sus propios gemidos. Puede sentir como Ichigo, aun con su boca clavada el brazo, ahoga un grito con la boca repleta de sangre, mientras su cuerpo tiembla, viniéndose como nunca en su vida por algo como eso… La simple vista de algo tan maravilloso hace que vergonzosamente Grimmjow también eyacule en sus pantalones apretando los dientes, inundado por el estímulo y el efecto extra afrodisíaco inyectado en él por la mordida de Ichigo.

—No voy a dejarte ir —jadeó Grimmjow en el oído de Ichigo.

La noche aún era demasiado joven.


End file.
